Friend, Brother, Hero
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to Lee Thompson Young...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. **

They stand in the rain, in their dress blues as the hearse pulls up the drive. Six of them walk to the back of the hearse in unison. Korsak opens the door to the vehicle carrying the friend and son he lost. Jane stands across from him, silent tears streaking down her face, indiscernible in the rain. Her brother, Frankie, next to her with sadness in his eyes and Tommy is along with them, dressed in black and mourning the brother they had lost.

They carry the flag covered casket to the stand under a tarp in front of a podium. Several of their brothers stand at attention to honor the fallen one. They set the casket gently on the stand. Jane and Korsak fold the flag solemnly.

Once it is finished, Jane turns and faces the crowd in front of her under the tarp. His mother and partner sit side by side, both in tears. His father couldn't be bothered to show up, but Korsak took up that place. Jane knelt down and handed the flag to his mother. She couldn't say anything no matter how much she wanted to. She stood and saluted the flag and turned to join the ranks of her brothers.

Maura sits with Angela in the crowd. Both dressed in black and have tears falling down their cheeks. Maura mourns the loss of a brother and Angela the loss of a child. Both hold the other's hand in hopes of not falling apart.

The preacher finishes the sermon and Jane stepped to the podium. She clears her throat that is thick with emotion.

"I was partners with Frost. He was one of the best. He died fighting for good as he wanted. We will always remember him in our hearts, a friend, a brother, a son, but most importantly, a hero. Rest in peace, brother, you're job is done and we will carry on."

Jane stepped back as Taps is played and the casket is lowered. The twenty-one gun salute begins and ends as the casket is in the ground. Everyone gets up and makes way to their cars, everyone except his mother and her partner, Jane, Frankie, Tommy, Angela, Maura, and Korsak.

They huddle together in silence and stare at the grave of their loved one, each hoping that this was just a dream, but knew better. Korsak links his arm with Angela and they link arms with Camille and Robin and head to their cars. Frankie and Tommy follow them. Jane doesn't move, but stares at where her partner and brother has been laid to rest. Maura moves up next to her and puts a hand on her arm. Jane doesn't move. She knows who it is.

"I should've been there, Maura."

"Don't blame yourself, Jane."

"I should've protected him and backed him up. He was my partner. He was alone when he died and I should've been there."

"There's nothing you could've done, Jane. It was over in an instant and he felt no pain and is feeling no pain now. He's at peace."

Jane nodded, but still blaming herself for not backing him up when he needed her most. Maura rubbed her shoulder and Jane still didn't move.

"I miss him."

"I know. He's with you in your heart."

"It's not the same."

"I know, but it's true."

Jane finally broke and the tears fell down her cheeks as a sob racked through her body. She collapsed into Maura's waiting arms. They both cried for the loss of their brother and friend.

"He would've loved this and the words you said. He would've been so touched."

Jane nodded, unable to speak.

"Come on, let's go. They're waiting for us."

Maura stood and helped Jane to her feet. She took her hand and led her back to the car. Jane looked back one last time and followed Maura.

A headstone made of marble stands in the rain. It is the reminder of their fallen friend, brother, and hero. Inscribed on the headstone:

_Barold Frost_

_February 1, 1984- August 19, 2013_

_John 15:13_

_Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends._

**Dedicated to Lee Thompson Young...Rest in Peace **


	2. Chapter 2: A Companion by LonewolfGER

**This was written by **LonewolfGER. **The song is in German. Translated the title is called "World's Gate." Thanks Lone for this! **

They had left the cemetery... All of them. Well. Not all of them. One had stayed behind. The guy smiled softly. Remembering past things.  
Being introduced to the class. The first trip with them. Getting drunk... And he remembered... One promise he gave.  
Whispering. "I do remember old friend."  
Sighing... As he started to sing an old song from his home as he had promised... Once...

"1. Ich spüre sie schon seit der Dämmerung  
die Nacht ist so still und du begreifst nicht warum  
der Nebel liegt schwer auf der dunklen See  
dort warten drei Drachen, kannst du sie seh'n?

Das Weltentor steht offen heut nacht  
sie kommen mich holen mit der Drachenmacht  
Ich sage Heimkehr und du nennst es Tod  
es sei wie es sei, Hauptsache ich bin bald fort

2. Durch das Tor siehst du die Steppe der Nacht  
wo Feen tanzen bis der Morgen erwacht  
wo Wölfe heulen unter blutrotem Mond  
und niemand recht weiss, was in dem Sümpfen wohnt

Das Weltentor steht offen heut nacht  
sie kommen mich holen mit der Drachenmacht  
Ich sage Heimkehr und du nennst es Tod  
es sei wie es sei, Hauptsache ich bin bald fort

3. Geflügelte Brüder nehmt mich mit  
niemals mehr will ich hierher zurück  
Ich hab schon fast nicht mehr an euch geglaubt  
hier haben sie mir meine Träume geraubt

Das Weltentor steht offen heut nacht  
sie kommen mich holen mit der Drachenmacht

Ich sage Heimkehr und du nennst es Tod

es sei wie es sei, Hauptsache ich bin bald fort

4. Ich seh eine Träne auf deinem Gesicht

sag mir freust du dich denn gar nicht für mich?

Dieses ist deine Welt drum bleibst du hier,

denn das ist das Schicksal von Wesen wie mir.

Das Weltentor steht offen heut nacht

sie kommen mich holen mit der Drachenmacht

Ich sage Heimkehr und du nennst es Tod

es sei wie es sei, Hauptsache ich bin bald fort

5. Denn meine Art kann euch doch nicht lieben

wenn wir darauf warten nach Hause zu fliegen

Die Drachen warten schnaubend im Licht

ich muss jetzt geh'n, doch ich denke an dich.

Das Weltentor steht offen heut nacht

sie kommen mich holen mit der Drachenmacht

Ich sage Heimkehr und du nennst es Tod

es sei wie es sei, Hauptsache ich bin bald fort

... denn jetzt bin ich fort."

As he stopped the song. He looked around... And smiled.  
Straightening his jacket, he left..  
"Farewell bra... 'till we see each other again..."  
It was the last sound he made. Except the steps on the gravel floor he walked out...


End file.
